Items (NOTD)
Night of the Dead features a large roster of items to help players survive the undead hordes, by means of killing, healing, and everything in between. Items either spawn randomly at the start of each chapter, or less commonly, appear in static locations at the beginning of the game. Items are sometimes awarded for completing missions or defeating specific foes. Item Types Items are broken up into several major categories based on their function. Some items are equippable and will occur a specific item slot on the player's character. Weapons Easily the most important type of item. Weapons provide players the physical tools to inflict damage and kill enemies. It would be nearly impossible to win without weapons. These items are split up into the categories of Common (White), Rare (Gold), and Epic (Purple). The color useful as an at-a-glance way to identify how good a weapon is. Most common weapons spawn in plentiful numbers, occasionally in static locations about the map. Uncommon weapons tend to spawn in very limited numbers, with only a few items of such rarity spawning each chapter. Epic items are frequently reserved for higher difficulty or awarded by killing Seth. Overall players should always be on the hunt for weapons, and signal their findings to their allies. Having good weaponry is key to success. All classes will start with a weapon of some kind already equipped. When new weapons are found they are stored in the Inventory until equipped. Once equipped, the new weapon will replace the currently equipped one, which is returned to the player's inventory. Armor Another very useful type of item, one that is very important for the survival of tanking characters. Armor is much less common than weapons, partly because of NOTD's emphasis on avoiding damage, rather than simply taking it. There are far fewer types of armor than there are weapons, but it remains very important. Good armor can easily be the difference between survival and defeat. Most of the rare armor types spawn in extremely limited numbers, or are reserved for harder campaigns and higher difficulties. More common armor does however have the advantage of providing some degree of Ailment resistance. Because of this limiting factor, rarer and more powerful armors should be given to the classes that can most appropriately utilize their strengths. Classes not in great danger of taking hits should stick to more commonplace armors in addition to simple kiting. Marine Modifications This is a large category of items that are attached to your marine mod slots on your character. Characters have 2 to 3 slots, and can attach a number of items. Marine mods provide a range of functions from improving movement speed, vision, reducing damage, or increasing damage. Most marine mods do not stack with themselves, so duplicate copies should be shared amongst the team. It is also best to give marine mods to classes that can best utilize their function, allowing for maximum efficiency. Ammo Modifications These Marine Mods specifically deal with altering the player's ammunition, which changes the properties of his weapon. This increases damage as well as provides some synergy between the mod, the weapon, and the user. In the right combinations ammo mods can greatly increase the power of a class or weapon. However, they are rather uncommon mods and not every player in a game may find some. Healing Items Very useful items that are one of the few ways to heal without a Medic. Healing items are somewhat abundant at the beginning of the game, but available in rather finite amounts. Unlike previously mentioned items, healing items are the first type mentioned that are not equipped to the player. Instead they are consumed on usage. As a result it is best to use healing items sparingly, instead saving them for dire situations or moments of great urgency. As a result it is common for classes with larger inventories to store large numbers of healing items until needed, at which point they are dispersed to the group. A fair number of healing items will appear in static positions, with the majority spawning randomly across the map in the campaign's early chapters. Not Categorized Items Any leftover item without a clear group. Most non-cat items are incredibly useful, but also much more common than other items listed. They spawn in great numbers all game, and are fairly crucial to success. Category:NOTD Items